Presently, crew members aboard ship often sleep in bunks one above the other. Typically, these bunks are constructed from metal pieces which are bolted together. These bunks provide little privacy or comfort for occupants, are inherently difficult to install, and often rattle with vibrations in the ship. These bunks are usually not enclosed for each individual and do not provide air circulation or lighting controllable by each occupant. Furthermore, these bunks are often installed on uneven or curved surfaces in the ship requiring modification of the bunks to provide level sleeping surfaces. These bunks are not dimensioned to fit through typical ship access openings when assembled and therefore must be brought aboard disassembled, only to be reassembled in the bunk room or cabin. The springs and supporting straps catch dust and are difficult to clean.